gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stayin' Alive
}} Stayin' Alive, en español Manteniendome Vivo, es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a la clásica banda de música disco The Bee Gees. Contexto de la Canción La cancion es cantada por Santana, Finn y Mercedes comenzando por los pasillos de la escuela y despues en el auditorio, con un gran numero de New Directions, demostrando que un premio no importaba si no que todos tienen la onda disco por dentro. Letra Finn: Well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born Mercedes: And now it's all right, it's ok and you may look the other way Mercedes and Santana: We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes with Finn & Santana: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin' and were stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh, when you walk Santana: Well now I get low and I get high And if I can't get either, I really try Santana with Directions Boys: Got the wings of heaven on my shoes New Directions Boys: I'm a dancin man and I just can't lose Santana: You know it's all right, it's ok I'll live to see another day We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes with Finn & Santana: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin' and were stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes and Santana: I'm stayin' alive Finn: Well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born Mercedes and Santana: And now it's all right, it's ok and you may look the other way We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes with Finn & Santana: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin' and were stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Ow! Ay,Ay! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive! Imagen de la Portada del Sencillo 250px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|300px|right|Stayin' Alive - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Saturday Night Glee-ver Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones Disco Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa